


Tumblr ficlets

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Achilles/Patroclus - Freeform, Best Friends, Dean Winchester In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: These are some of my short ficlets from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

The witch’s word rang through Sam’s mind as he listened to his brother talk about their latest hunt.

“…but the spell didn’t affect me, so I managed to run out, grabbed some witch killing bullets and ganked the bitch.”

Mary nodded. “Good job. But why didn’t the spell work on you and did on Sam?”

Dean shrugged and gulped down the rest of his beer. “Who knows? Dumb luck probably.”

Sam stared at his clasped hands at the table, refusing to look at either of them. Maybe he should have told Dean?

“Sam?” Mary asked and Sam could hear suspicion in her voice. She was good.

“What?” Sam tried to ask casually, but judging by the way Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he peered at him, he did a poor job.

“Sammy? You’ve got something to share with the rest of the class?”

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and raised his hands as he yelled out, “The spell doesn’t work when a person is already in love with someone!”

The bang of his hands lowering to the table again was the last sound heard, prolonged silence stretching over them. Mary raised her eyebrows questioningly, but didn’t comment on the revelation.

When Sam dared to look at Dean, he expected anger, but instead he saw his brother fighting a smile and looking shyly - shyly! - at the table.

Dean finally looked up and grinned. “Looks like Cas always saves the day.”


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine Team Free Will meeting Achilles and Patroclus and something happens to Patroclus and they need to save him. Achilles is frantic and worried and he “can’t lose him again” and Dean is like “calm down, what’s up with you?” and then Achilles tells him how Patroclus is his best friend. But once they save Patroclus, Achilles rushes towards him and kisses him and Dean is “oh,” and looks back at Cas who is already fondly looking at him, making Dean feel all gooey.  
  
So later, after they say goodbye to Achilles and Patroclus–who finally have a chance to live happily ever after, when they are alone, in the bunker’s kitchen maybe, drinking beer and standing side by side, Dean will be like “it’s cool how Achilles and Patroclus are best friends, huh?” and Cas will hum knowingly. Then Dean will turn towards Cas and reluctantly take one of his hand in his, not being able to meet Cas’s eyes.  
  
“You’re my best friend,” he’ll confess and Cas will smile and lace their fingers together.  
  
“You’re my best friend too, Dean,” Cas will answer and Dean will finally be brave enough to look at him.  
  
“Oh, really,” Dean will grin, trying to look like he’s chill, but his heart will be beaating frantically. “Do I get a kiss then?”  
  
And then Cas will roll his eyes, but pull Dean into a kiss. It won’t last long because they’ll both be unable to stop smiling and they’ll just end up with their arms around each other and staring into each other’s eyes, huge grins on their faces because it feels like they got a happily ever after too.


End file.
